


Two Bottoms In Bed Is None Too Many

by razielim



Series: Merry Smutmas 2015 [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Double Ended Dildo, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/pseuds/razielim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the-overanalyzer</p><p>The story of how Percy and Frank overcome the fact that they are BOTH needy, desperate bottoms. Good thing there’s a sex shop nearby</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Bottoms In Bed Is None Too Many

“No, Percy, don’t worry about it. It’s really something I want to do for you. I want to make you feel good.”

Percy wanted to cry. He squeezed his hand against Frank’s thigh. It might look like he was trying to comfort his boyfriend, especially with the way Frank looked so downcast, his hands nervously clasped in his lap, but really… he was just trying not to have an embarrassing emotional outburst. Frank didn’t  _ get  _ it, and he couldn’t figure out how to say it in a way that wouldn’t be totally humiliating.

“It’s fine, Frank. I mean, I get it, I also want to do things for you, but you don’t have to bottom today. Cause, like, you’ve mentioned that you’ve never done that before, so I don’t want you to feel like you owe me something.”

Frank sniffed and caught Percy’s eye, looking like his nerves were completely frazzled.

“Percy, you haven’t ever bottomed either! You could get hurt! Or what if you don’t like it? I really, really don’t mind doing it! In fact, I think I’ll just be less anxious and enjoy it more if I don’t have to worry about you feeling uncomfortable.”

“No, no- Frank,  _ babe _ , you don’t have to worry- I’ll be fine. I know I’m like de facto leader in a lot of situations, but I don’t have to, you know, be in charge in the bedroom. It’s ok if you want to-”

“ _ I want to bottom, Percy! _ I… I want to. Just because I’m big and muscular… that doesn’t mean I’m a top.” 

Percy’s jaw snapped shut. Frank continued, quieter.

“I think about it when I get off. I even use a dildo. That’s…” Frank looked away, deflating. “That’s what I want. Maybe it’s weird-”

“ _ No!  _ No, no, no, it’s not weird. I…”

Well, if Frank could confess, then it was time for him to man up.

“...I also really want to bottom. I didn’t want to come out and say it. I didn’t want you to think less of me. I don’t know why I thought you would, but I did.”

Frank was watching him with a comically startled expression.

“You… you  _ want  _ to bottom?”

“Yeah…” Suddenly self-conscious, Percy practically hissed, “And you don’t get to think that’s weird since you want to bottom too!”

“No, no! I don’t think it’s weird, I just… what are we going to  _ do? _ ”

Percy blinked. Shit. They could maybe take turns, but honestly, he didn’t even really want to do that. And they could continue with blowjobs and rubbing off against each other, but they’d already been there, done that. He wanted to get fucked. Unlike Frank, he’d never really… taken the initiative to buy himself a dildo, so he was way overdue.

“I… I guess we go down to the sex shop on K and 5th.”

✘✘✘✘✘✘✘

They stood in front of the shop. Its windows were covered up so as not to scar the minds of small children, but that only made it look more foreboding. Percy turned to his boyfriend.

“So could you- I’m actually pretty nervous about this- could you kind of…? I mean-”

He rolled his eyes at  himself and sighed.

“I’ve never been inside one of these before. Since you have-”

“I actually haven’t ever been either.”

“But-! You own a dildo.”

“Yeah, one that Leo got me as a gag gift. I’m actually… actually pretty nervous about going in too.”

Percy sighed. Of fucking course. Two extremely inexperienced bottoms, too shy to even buy a dildo to share. They really were an A++ couple. He couldn’t help but mutter under his breath,  _ “Might as well call Leo to help us out since he’s apparently so unafraid.” _

Frank heard him.

“Actually, I‘ve already considered that. But he’d probably get us one that was way too large because he’d think it was hilarious.”

Percy groaned. Leo  _ would _ . He reached out a hand for Frank to hold.

“Then I guess we’re just gonna have to brave it together.”

✘✘✘✘✘✘✘

All in all, their experience wasn’t that bad. They’d still walked out of the store like a pair of jittery cats, jumping at anything that got too close, but the store itself hadn’t been all that scary.

It would have been nice if the girl behind the counter hadn’t smirked at them when Percy set the toy on the counter, but at least she didn’t say anything.

Now, they sat naked on the bed, a long, floppy, double-ended dildo between them like a territorial  divide. Percy had really wanted one that wasn’t flesh colored, but all the pink ones and black ones were much larger in girth, and he and Frank had both agreed that they needed to start off slow.

“So who’s going to take charge?”

Percy drooped and sighed.

“That’s what I was wondering, but… I guess I’ll just do it. We’ll take turns. Next time, you do it.”

Frank nodded and jerked a thumb over his shoulder.

“Turn around?”

At Percy’s nod, his gentle giant of a boyfriend rolled over and got onto his hands and knees, looking back over his shoulder nervously.

Percy got to work. 

Lubing up his fingers, he went about prepping Frank. Surprisingly, it was rather easy. Frank must have been used to the sensation if he did it while masturbating. Percy suddenly remembered that it probably would have been better if Frank had helped  _ Percy  _ too, since Percy had never even fingered himself and didn’t really know what the hell he was doing, but… where there’s a will, there’s a way, and Percy wasn’t about to back down and ask for help, not after all the courage it had taken him to volunteer to take control in the first place.

When three of his fingers slipped in and out easily, Percy grabbed the toy.

He slicked it up, and, holding it with both hands, fed it into Frank’s rim.

Frank moaned, bucking back.

Percy felt so jealous it hurt. He wanted so badly to sit back and let someone else do things to his ass. Seeing Frank’s hole eat the dildo, pulling it in deeper on its own made Percy wonder if his own hole would do that. Would it take the dildo easily? What if Frank was just a more natural bottom? Percy whined.

“Ah- Perce- this feels so good. I can’t wait until you’re on the other end.”

Percy was knocked out of his pity party thoughts. This was sex. This was just as much about Frank’s pleasure as it was about his, and he had no right to be jealous.

He stared at the cock-shaped silicone that flopped out of Frank’s hole like a tail. Now that he was supposed to get on it, it looked a lot larger than before.

Percy hesitated.

He should really probably finger himself. Would that take too long? Would Frank get frustrated?

“I-I need to prep myself, Frank.”

Frank only moaned and reached back to grasp at the toy. He pushed it in and out experimentally.

“Go ahead. I’m fine.”

Squirting out more lube onto his fingers, Percy rose up and spread his knees on the bed. Oh, god. He really should have done this before. He’d always thought that when the time came, Frank would take care of him, properly coaxing him open for his cock.

Apparently, that wasn’t happening any time soon.

Percy took a deep breath and pushed in. It felt weird. He could feel the slide of his smooth nail and then the roughness of his skin as his finger went into the rim past the first knuckle. The rim itself was weird. Like a hard knot and everything inside was softer.

He pushed in further.

Technically, how could he even be sure he was a bottom? What if he went through with all this and found out he didn’t actually like it? Percy tried not to let the panic that suddenly manifested as a tightening belt around his lungs consume him.

He’d be fine. He’d like this.

He glanced over to see Frank enthusiastically pumping the toy in and out of himself. He whined. Why was this so hard and scary? He wanted his first time to be something that was fun and comforting, and this was the exact opposite. He felt so alone on this bed right now.

He didn’t realize he was about to cry until after he’d already sobbed.

Frank sat up immediately, looking back over his shoulder at him.

“Percy?”

Percy didn’t mean to blubber, but that’s exactly what happened, his eyes streaming tears, his sinuses blocked up. When had he become such a mess?

“ _ I dunno what I’m doin’ _ .”

Oh, god. He was just straight up ugly crying, his voice completely gross and whiny.

His vision blurred up, but Frank was right there the next moment, holding him, shushing him, pulling him into his lap.

“Hey, hey- it’s ok. It’s ok. Hey, you’re doing alright. I can prep you if you want. Alright? I’ll prep you. And I’ll push that dildo into you. You’ll love it. Ok? You don’t have to do this alone! We’re going to do it together. You can always ask me for help.”

Percy nodded along with everything that Frank was saying, the tears and the sobs still full-force.

“ _ I really, really,  _ really  _ need your help. _ ”

“Absolutely. Just as soon as you’ve calmed down, I’ll get you nice and loose and ready for this toy. And then your ass is just going to feel absolutely wrecked after. You’ll love it. I promise.”

Percy nodded, his sobbing finally shifting into violent hiccups.

Frank kissed the side of his face.

“I’m going to get you some water and some tissues, ok?”

Percy nodded, letting him go.

“I’ll be right back. I swear.”

Frank ran off and Percy worked on calming his breathing. God, he was being so stupid. He could have absolutely done this himself. He wasn’t a fucking idiot. He knew the basics of how sex worked- you don’t need someone to hold your hand for that.

Frank came back just as Percy groaned, “ _ I’m such an idiot. _ ”

“You’re not an idiot.  _ I’m  _ the idiot. I really should have been the one in charge from the start.”

“No, but-”

“No buts. You’d said you had zero experience and I should have taken that as my cue to step up. So I’m doing that now.”

The self-conscious reply died on Percy’s lips. His breathing calmed like suddenly his chest released all tension. Ok, so… this was definitely more of what he’d kind of hoped for.

“Ok.”

Without discussing it any further, Frank pushed Percy onto his back. He set the box of tissues within Percy’s arm’s reach and lubed up his fingers. Percy wondered if it would be weird to blow his nose while Frank was- oh, Frank’s fingers were  _ wide _ . A little overwhelmed, and deciding that his face was too gross to function right now, Percy went ahead and grabbed a tissue, making sure to use his hand that he hadn’t just tried to get inside himself.

Frank gasped.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Just… when you blew your nose, your whole body got tense.”

Percy was about to ask him to clarify what that had to do with anything when Frank wiggled his finger.  _ Ohhh! _ Great, now he was too self-conscious to clear his sinuses.

“Go ahead, Percy.”

Frank, bless his soul, sounded too patient and comforting. Trying not to think about it, Percy blew his nose again. Frank didn’t react this time, he just kept bobbing his finger in and out. Which- as much as Percy was trying not to think it about because this was all still kind of scary and new, even though he wanted it, Frank’s finger was seriously massive. Percy knew that of course; he’d held hands enough times with his boyfriend to know, but the sensation of that second knuckle popping in and out of his rim was definitely… well, ok, so maybe he could do this whole bottoming thing after all. He wasn’t just a charlatan.

Frank uncurled his second finger and pushed it in. Percy had to lift and adjust his hips because that was, uh…  _ tight _ .

“You ok?”

“Yeah, just. It’s new.”

“How come you never experimented on your own?”

“I… I felt weird? Is that weird?” Percy reached a hand down to absently stroke himself as he tried to explain. “I felt weird. I don’t know why. I wasn’t brave enough to buy a dildo and it was weird to just… I don’t know. I just thought that when we finally banged, you’d be the top and it would be easy and I would just follow your lead.”

“Oh.”

“Oh? That’s a really nice way of saying ‘Yup, you’re pretty weird, Percy!’”

Frank laughed.

“No, it’s not that. I just… I never really thought twice about it. I’ve always wanted something bigger than my fingers, and I didn’t want to use any household items, so when Leo gave me that present, I was super happy to use it, even if it was a little large. But I never really thought twice about fingering myself, so I guess I just… I’m worried. You sure you’re ok with this?”

“Yeah! Definitely! I mean, I just freaked out because I didn’t know what I was doing, and I was afraid to ask for help because I thought it was supposed to come naturally, but-”

“Unfortunately, Percy, like most things, it  _ does  _ require some practice.”

Percy flushed, looking away. So he’d had some misconceptions. So what?

“Percy, that was a joke. I’m sorry. I thought it would be funny.”

Percy shook his hand, coming up on the other elbow to make eye contact.

“No, don’t worry, I just… I guess I’m a little self-conscious about things. Just like I couldn’t tell you outright that I wanted to bottom, I couldn’t finger myself because I wasn’t sure it was ok to want that. Like, I  _ knew  _ it was ok, but…”

“But it felt  _ weird? _ ”

“Exactly.”

Frank hooked his fingers and Percy jerked. Despite the stretch, Frank had been moving his hand so gently that Percy had found it easy to concentrate on the conversation on hand. That movement got his attention, though.

“Was that my prostate?”

“Mmm...”

He curled his fingers again and Percy’s leg hitched up involuntarily.

“That’s my prostate.”

Frank snickered a little, then sobered up, obviously worried that laughing might hurt Percy’s feelings.

“How’s it feel?”

“Nice. Like an internal nipple.”

This time, Frank all out guffawed.

“ _ That’s _ the description you’re going with?”

Percy reached forward and shoved his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“I’m not a fucking poet! I don’t do words good!”

“Obviously…”

Percy was glad that Frank was letting his more banter-y personality shine through again. He felt bad about crying earlier. Seeing people sad always put Frank on the defensive, and had him walking on eggshells to make sure he didn’t do anything to offend anyone.

“I’m going to try the dildo now, ok?”

“Um… yeah. Sure.”

“Percy?”

“No, yeah. I’m fine, Frank. I’ll tell you if I’m not.”

Frank nodded, still looking a little suspicious, but picked up the dildo and spread lube onto it, taking great care to be thorough. He smacked Percy’s thighs apart a bit and Percy started, surprised that he had subconsciously closed up. He hesitantly let his ankles rest on Frank’s shoulders. Frank didn’t react.

Frank set the head of the toy firmly against his entrance.

“Ready?”

Percy nodded and Frank pushed in. Just a moment later, the head slipped past the rim and was firmly planted inside.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

“No, not at all.”

Percy felt his shoulders relax. His thighs released tension. He shifted to take up more room, no longer trying to curl up in apprehension.

Frank pushed in, and slowly, the toy slipped in, one inch at a time. Then he paused, pushing and pulsed a little bit. Then he pushed again. Percy was so busy watching Frank and marveling over the sensation of his rim being stretched open by something so smooth and slick that he didn’t realize that Frank was fucking him. It was easy and gentle, but purposeful. And there was definitely pleasure. 

“This is… awesome!”

He looked up at Frank with wide eyes, who chortled and shook his head.

“You ready to try going ass to ass? Or did you want to get used to it a bit longer?”

“No, I- I think I’m good.”

Frank nodded, and patted his rear.

“Flip over.”

Percy rolled onto his side then clambered up onto his hands and knees. The dildo slipped out a little, but Frank pushed it back in.

“Hold on a moment.”

He could hear Frank shifting behind him. He felt Frank’s feet slide past his legs, Percy’s leg hair sensitized by contact with Frank’s own fuzz. Then the dildo was jostled and pulled out a bit. Percy tensed, anticipation and nervousness stinging his nerves again. Suddenly, the toy pushed back in with a lot of pressure, going deeper than Frank had ever pushed it. Percy squirmed. It backed out a little again.

Next moment, it was pushing in again and he felt Frank’s ass come to a rest against his. His whole face flushed.

_ Wow _ , this was intimate.

“Frank?”

“Not bad for your first time taking a dick, Perce.”

“Uh, thanks.”

“You think you can move onto it?”

“What?”

Frank laughed, sounding breathless. Then his ass left Percy’s for a moment as he rolled his hips, pulling and pushing the toy with him.

“Well, we’re not just going to sit here like this. We have to move.”

“Oh, right.”

“You want to stay still for a bit while I kind of get going, and then you join in? Or do you want to start this off at your own pace and I’ll follow?”

Percy hesitated. Um… shit. Did it matter?

“I guess I’ll go.”

He rolled his hips experimentally, but the motion was jerky. It wasn’t at all the nice, clean motion that Frank had made. He tried again, really trying to roll rather than just swing on all fours.

“You need to relax a bit. Don’t tense so much and let it actually slip out of you a bit.”

Taking a calming smooth breath, Percy tried that, and the result was definitely an improvement.

“There you go… nice and easy. It’s not a race. We’re just going to leisurely fuck ourselves on this thing ok?”

“Ok…”

Percy tried to even out his movements and make them less desperate-to-please and more just-

“Ah!”

Apparently, he’d managed to work it out because the dildo now slid easily, occasionally getting caught and pushing more into Frank than into him, but he figured that that was part of the plan. The feeling he’d had inside earlier, of getting aroused and stroked, was flaring up again, obviously being hit just right by the motion.

Frank moaned behind him and their butts collided with more force, the dildo sliding in further. Then it slipped out more and Percy felt himself clamp down to try to retain it. Oh-

Frank was  _ moving _ .

It took them a while to figure out moving in tandem. Frank might have been used to fucking himself onto a stationary dildo, but obviously this was a bit trickier. Percy tried to match Frank’s pace, and then tried to complement it, and then tried to pull when he felt Frank pull, and soon he lost track of what he was doing all together because it stopped being an issue. It was like finally catching hold of wildly flying bike pedals and getting traction and control once more.

One or both of them had done something to make the dildo slip in and out easily, and now both of them moaned on every thrust, every once in a while slapping their asses together harder than normal.

Percy reveled in the sensation of lube dripping down his balls, the slick, lewd sound of two holes getting fucked, the feel of the toy gliding in and out of him effortlessly, gently stroking his nerves.

He reached a hand down to jerk off.

“Frank, I’m gonna-”

“Yeah, me too-”

“Please, Frank-”

The dildo jerked as they started to lose rhythm.

“Go on, Percy. Go on.”

Percy pushed back as far as he could as he hit orgasm, his body practically vibrating on the toy as spasms seized his legs and hips. He felt Frank push back against him- heard him cry out.

“ _ Frank! _ ”

Then his arms gave out, and he panted into the covers. Holy fuck.

He felt Frank’s legs move. The toy slowly, lazily, pulled out of him, then slid down his taint. Percy fell to his side and looked back to where Frank was just pulling the very tip out of himself.

“Frank.”

His boyfriend- his cute, sweet boyfriend with that goofy, beautiful smile- blinked sleepily at him. Frank tossed the dildo to the other side of the bed and crawled up, curling up next to Percy.

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

Frank laughed.

“You were amazing.”

What can you do after someone says something like that other than blush and shove? Frank didn’t seem offended.

“I’m serious.”

“Yeah, well… Thank you for coming to the rescue. That could have turned out horribly. But it was incredible.”

Frank nodded.

“It was. ...We should do it again.”

Percy was in the middle of a yawn and stopped dead.

“Now?”

Frank laughed and grabbed him, pulling him in closer and tangling their legs together.

“No, not now. When we wake up.”

“Oh. Yeah, we should.”

“And then after, we should go back to that store and buy you your own dildo so you can experiment with what you like too.”

Percy grinned bashfully.

“Yeah… yeah, that’s probably a good idea. But this time, we definitely need Leo for emotional support.”

Frank chuckled against his lips and nodded.


End file.
